¡Estas atrapado!
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: Hiashi pasa por una situación sumamente comprometedora, sin embargo, a Deidara la situación le vino como postre... Cap tres, Deidara lo sabe y Hiashi lo comprueba, ¡¿Qué pasará? Vean si quieren saber.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Estás atrapado!**

_Summary: Hiashi pasa por una situación sumamente comprometedora, sin embargo, a Deidara la situación le vino como postre_.

_**¡Estás atrapado! Capítulo uno**_ -Asì comenzo.

Veamos al Akatsuki, quienes estan haciendo una gran fiesta, según el líder es Navidad (a mediados de abril, pero ellos no lo saben) y quiere que todos se la pasen super por ese dia.

-y DE ACUERDO AL INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS –el lider gritaba como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, las copas de ponche ligeramente alcoholizado por fin hacian efecto, ya que hacia media hora que habian hecho intercambio de regalos- Itachi, te toca darme a mi, y me tienes que dar algo que me guste.

-¿Qué quiere? –Inner Itachi "que no me pida 'eso', que no me pida 'eso'…"

-Itachi, te ordeno que hagas que Tobi le bese el trasero a Deidara.

-¿¡Qué?! –gritaron los aludidos, pero el resto de los miembros del akatsuki no solo aprovaron la idea, sino que le ayudaron a Itachi para que ninguno escapara del deseo del líder.

¡MUACK!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Deidara comenzo a chillar- me voy a volver gay!

Inicio corto, pero va para mejor¡quiero reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Estás atrapado!**

_Summary: Hiashi pasa por una situación sumamente comprometedora, sin embargo, a Deidara la situación le vino como postre_. _En este capítulo, veremos el motivo del summary_.

_**¡Estás atrapado! Capítulo dos**_ -¡Me saque la loteria!

Deidara se fue corriendo, pero el lider no lo dejo escapar.

-Lo siento Deidara, solo fue una broma -el lider hizo una seña para que todos fingieran que estaban apenados por su accion, pero Tobi ya pendia de una cuerda y su cuerpo se mecia con la brisa que se colo en la cueva- Es mas, sigues tu de pedir tu regalo, Hidan, has lo tuyo.

El Akatsuki trono sus dedos, tenia una especie de hechizo-jutsu que queria probar, y Deidara parecia un buen candidato.

-Hoy es tu dia de suerte, el cielo te favorece Deidara -comenzo a hablar, pero Deidara lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a matarme o tienes algo que realmente vale la pena y que no tiene que ver con unirme gratis a otra secta?

Una enorme vena se marco en el rostro de Hidan, y para sorpresa de todos, no hizo ni un rezo al respecto.

-Deidara¿donde te gustaria estar en este momento?

El rubio comenzo a soñar despierto con la niña de ojos blancos.

-Quisiera estar lo más cerca posible de los Hyuuga... ¡Pero no hablo de Neji Hyuga! Ese estúpido me cae mal. Quiero estar cerca de las hedereras del Soke.

Hidan sonrio satisfecho. Dibujo con su sangre una determinada cantidad de sellos y le indico a Deidara pararse en medio.

-¡Feliz navidad! -y Deidara sintio que todo daba vueltas.

Mansion Hyuuga.

Hiashi estaba regañando a Hinata por haber derramado el te en la visita, por haber quemado la comida mientras trataba inutilmente de limpiarlo, por quemarse tratando de que la comida no se quemada por completo, por hacer cara de fuchi cuando se sugirio darla en matrimonio con otro sujeto (de la misma aldea del invitado), por quedarse muda cerca de 30 minutos y por otras 63 razones más todas ocurridas 15 minutos atrás (o sea, que mala onda) cuando de pronto sintio un chakra invadiendolo, perdio el sentido y se desplomo en el suelo.

Cueva del Akatsuki.

Abrio los ojos con dificultad. El lugar estaba casi completamente oscuro y por alguna razon no se sentia ni tranquilo ni seguro.

-¿Qué rayos...?

-Hidan, tu estúpido hechizo no funciono -el lider del Akatsuki se veia molesto- ¿que querias lograr?

-Funciono, él no es Deidara.

-¿Trajiste a un Hyuuga al Akatsuki?

Con escuchar "Hyuuga" y "Akatsuki", Hiashi se puso de pie, trató de activar el bykugan pero no solo no pudo, sino que sintio algo raro en sus manos y observo que tenia bocas y estas gruñian constantemente.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Mansión Hyuuga.

-Padre, despierta, por favor -Hinata lloraba a mares- No volvere a ser debil, cocinare mejor, tendre mas cuidado, limpiare la casa, me casare con Neji, dejare de llorar por nada, ayudare a Hanabi con sus tareas, hare 200 abdominales al dia, bajare de 2 a 8 libras a la semana, ire a las olimpiadas de los shinobis surrealistas, filmare dos peliculas, secuestrare a Geen Simone pero no te mueras!!!!

-Uy -Deidara se incorporo lentamente- Siento como si hubiera bebido de mas.

-Otou-san¡Estás vivo! -Hinata abrazo a quien creia ser su padre- No me obligarás a hacer todo lo que dije¿verdad?

Y el cerebro de Deidara comenzo a trabajar.

-¿Hinata-chan? -Los ojos blancos que ahora tenia Deidara se llenaron de lágrimas y correspondio el abrazo de Hinata con gran fuerza- ¡Hinata-chan¡Mis ruegos fueron escuchados!

Y comenzo a besar la frente de la casi asfixiada Hyuuga ante la asombrada mirada de Neji y Hanabi que apenas estaban lelgando.

_Ahora si¿que hara Hiashi¿Cuanto aprovechara Deidara? Reviews o no actualizo LA bomba del Akatsuki_.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Estas** **atrapado!**

_Primero lo primero._

_Kisame Hoshigaki_ -Claro, es la navidad de verano del líder del Akatsuki, se debe dar lo mejor... Y Hidan quería poner a prueba su jutsu-religioso.

_kaname87_ -Deidara YA SABE que está en el cuerpo de Hiashi, así que él va a aprovecharlo (y como no se imaginan)

_Taniuskey_ -Es bueno saber que todos pasamos un buen rato leyendo, y como Hiashi esta en el cuerpo de Deidara... lo sabras un poco mas adelante.

_hanabi25_ - no entendi muy bien, pero gracias y aqui esta la segunda (o tercera) parte del fic.

_Summary: Hiashi pasa por una situación sumamente comprometedora, sin embargo, a Deidara la situación le vino como postre_.

**_¡Estás atrapado! Capítulo dos (o tres) _**- En la cueva del Akatsuki, Hiashi, y en la Residencia Hyuga... ¡Tu puedes Deidara!

-¡El Akatsuki! –grito Hiashi, y el Akatsuki poso como si fueran a tomarles una foto.

-Asì es –el lider se acerco hasta el entonces Deidara y ahora Hiashi- Mediante un jutsu religioso, te hemos cambiado de cuerpo con uno de nuestros mejores elementos, y ahora, los secretos de los Hyuga seran nuestros!

Todos echan a reir por mas de media hora y se le quedan viendo al telefono, pero no pasa nada.

-No quiero ser impertinente –comento Kisame- pero creo que hubiera sido bueno haberle dicho a Deidara que lo hiciera.

-¿Què rayos està haciendo Deidara? –pregunto Zetsu

-¿Para què querria estar cerca de las hederedas del soke? -pregunto intrigado Itachi.

Y en la mansión Hyuga.

-Mua, mua, mua, mua, mua….

Deidara, en el cuerpo de Hiashi, aun besaba a Hinata, quien trataba inútilmente de soltarse…

-Neji, Hanabi¡Auxilio!

Ambos analizaron la situacion. Su padre/tio estaba abrazando y besando a Hinata como si fuera la cosa mas valiosa del universo. Neji trato de irse pero por una extraña razon sus ojos no se apartaban de la escena en tanto que Hanabi sentia asco de ver como la saliva de quien pensaba su padre estaba mojando a Hinata.

-Otou¿que demonios pasa contigo?

-Hiashi-sama, va a afixiar a Hinata-sama si sigue asi.

Deidara reacciono y dandose cuenta de la metida de pata que estaba acimetiendo, solto a la soke y se llevo una mano a la nuca, riendo como quien no tiene preocupacione en el mundo, lo que perturbo mas a los tres jovenes.

-¿Y tu que me ves? -le casi-grito Deidara a Neji tratando de componerse y parecer un "Hiashi" pero por un momento hubo silencio y luego los tres tomaron posicio n de pelea- Oh oh...

De vuelta con Akatsuki y Hiashi...

-...entonces el me dijo "Lider yo no se, pero mi anillo debia tener figuritas de serpientes¡¿por que no tiene figuritas de seríentes?!" y yo le dije "Orochimaru, si no cierras el hocico de una vez, te voy a rayar toda tu..."

-¡Ya basta! -Hiashi permanecia encerrado en un minicalabzo y estaba harto de los chismes de lavadero del Akatsuki- ¿por que yo¿Que tengo para qe hayan querido obtener mi cuerpo?

-Pensabamos que Deidara ansiaba apoderarse de los secretos de los Hyuga, pero si analizamos la expresion de su rostro cuando le preguntamos cerca de quien queria estar, no se, pero parecia un pervertido -analizo Itachi- ¿Y luego que le dijo Orochigay?

-Hizo su rabieta -el lider tomo un sorbo de te- y dijo "a si, pues sepan que mis linduras no pueden quedar fuera de lugar. O mi anillo es redecorado con serpientes, o me voy del Akatsuki"

-¿Y luego? -pregunto emocionado Zetsu -¿que le dijo a Orochimanis?

-Pues que se fuera por donde entró, yo no le voy a andar cumpliendo los caprichos a nadie.

-Que bueno -comento KAzuzu- remodelar un anillo cuesta una feria.

Hiashi se queria morir en ese momento, no solo por todos los chismes y tonterias qeu estuviera escuchando, sino por que no sabia como funcionaba el cuerpo que tenia, ademas de que un pervertido tenia su cuerpo y le preocuaba que se apoderan no solo del secreto de los Hyuga, sino que sus hijas y su sobrino cayeran derecho a su trampa...

Volviendo con Hyuga...

La situacion era que la mitad del cuarto estaba destruido, Neji estaba de rodillas suplicandole a Deidara (a quien creian Hiashi) junto con Hanabi y Hinata, perdon por creerlo un impostro. Deidara por su parte se sentia agradecido con la vida de que pudiera (por mera suerte del destino) esquivar los ataques de los jovenes y diciendo lo mas "Hiashi" posible, los excuso y les dijo que se fueran a limpiar todo el desmadre que hicieron.

-Fiu, me salve -Deidara comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, pero se dio cuenta de que se habia perdido- ¡Rayos¿Como salgo de aqui?

Como dio tres veces con un mismo cuarto, decidio echarle un vistazo y desscubrio con grata alegria

-¡El cuarto de Hinata-chan! -Ni tardo ni perezozo, Deidara se lanzo sobre el cajon de ropa interior de la soke y comenzo a tratar de aspirar su aroma, sumergiendo en unas 5 o 6 fantasias expres que podia llegar a tener con ella.

-Jejeje -Deidara se "asomo" a su entrepierna (bueno, la de Hiashi) y sonrio mas que satisfecho- No me puedo quejar, este ruco esta bien "equipado".

Los pasos (y voces) que escucho le dieron a pensar varias cosas...

-¿Lo ves? Hinata lo hace todo sola.

-Si, su actitud de mosquita muerta sacrificada y su expresion de "No se preocupen por mi, yo me encargare de todo" Si así quiere ser lider del clan todos vana pisarla...

Deidara se molesto por los comentarios, pero si veia las cosas con analisis, podria servirle, de hecho, le servia que Hinata se queaara sola, por lo que salio al encuentro de Hanabi y Neji y saco la cartera.

-¿Ninguno de los dos tiene misiones el dia de hoy?

Los Hyuga se miradon confundidos y respondieron NO al unisono.

-Bien, yo les tengo una mision. Quiero que no regresen hasta mañana¿haciendo que? Lo que se les pegue la gana, pero no los quiero ni a diez metros cerca de la casa o les dare una madriza -Deidara miro de reojo a Neji y Hanabi, estaban mas confundidos que nunca y rapidamente les tendio la cartera- ¿todavia estan aqui¡Largo!

Rapido, se fueron de la casa.

-Oye Neji¿crees que otou se haya vuelto loco?

-Eso o el clan esta destinado a desaparecer.

Cueva del Akatsuki...

-...entonces los restos del carton los pegas con la contraparte del marco, y listo, tienes un portarretrato economico, sin necesidad de gastar mas que tiempo y usando material reciclabe -Zetsu termino orgulloso su aportacion a la conservacion del medio y Kazuzu les dijo que para ahorrar lo harian al instante y pobre del que desperdiciara, pro qeu harian un gasto innecesario- ¿Quien sigue?

-Yo, yo -Kisame avanzo con dos coladoras viejos y pequeños, una liguita y varias piedritas- Mi aportacion a la conservacion del medio trata de hacer sonajas caseras sin gastar ni un centavo, basta con la basurta que no hemos tirado, digo, tenemos como 70 coladores que no usamos y que se andan oxidando, y bueno, como a cada rato hacemos fiesta...

Hiashi ya habia descubierto como trabajaban sus manos, pero estas se negaban a morder los barrotes o sus venas.

- (esta pensando) Estos babosos me estan destruyendo las neuronas¡SAQUEN ME DE AQUI!

_Je, je, je,. sufre Hiashi¿Deidara aprovechara la noche¿desde cuando el akatsuki tiene politicas de ahorro? Reviews o no actualizo._


End file.
